Friends Forever
by Dream Scythe
Summary: Chapter 2: Friends Forever / "Yang namanya cinta itu enggak bisa dipaksakan. Hanya ada Sakura di hatiku." Naruto menghela nafas. "Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, walaupun dia menyukai Sasuke. Bagiku, yang penting Sakura bahagia." / "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga Sakura." / Akhir dari kisah cinta segitiga dan persahabatan antara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.
1. Friends or Foe

Chapter 1: _Friends or Foe_?

Friends Forever

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Meskipun jalan raya di sekitar mereka sangat ramai, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan ketika mereka berbelok memasuki sebuah komplek pemakaman. Yang ada di dalam pikiran dua orang ini hanyalah sosok yang dulu mereka sayangi…

*_Skip Time_*

Yume: Halo _minna-san_~! Yume kembali setelah setahun hiatus~! Ada yang kangen enggak? *pede*

Sasuke: Tch, siapa yang sudi kangen sama Yume… *dingin*

Yume: Huweeee, jahat… *pundung di pojokan*

Naruto: Lupakan kejadian di atas. Kali ini, Yume akan mempersembahkan fict baru. Karena, fict _The Jinchurikki _resmi _discontinued_.

Yume: Sebenarnya, fict ini diambil dari naskah LotR (judul asli fict ini) yang Yume edit alurnya 'sedikit'. Nah, naskah itu punya teman-teman teater Yume di 9-1. Maaf ya, Yume pake tanpa minta izin… *digebuk rame-rame*

Naruto: Oh iya, soal bahasa, harap dimaklumi ya. Yume memakai perpaduan antara bahasa Indonesia, Jepang, gaul, dsb kalau masih ada bahasa lain.

Sakura: Soal _disclaimer_, **Naruto **punya **Masashi Kishimoto**-_sensei_, dan fict ini tentu saja punya Yume.

Yume: Soal _warning_, Yume hanya mengingatkan bahwa **fict ini tidak sempurna. **_**So, if ya don't like, then don't read and get outta here!**_

Naruto: Sisanya, fict ini AU, bakal ada _death chara_ di chapter selanjutnya, dan sebagainya. Selamat mencari tau sendiri… *ditabok _Reader-tachi_*

Yume: Fict ini Yume persembahkan untuk teman-teman Yume di 9-1. _Saa~, happy reading minna-san~!_

*_Skip Time_*

Di kelas 9-1…

"Pelajaran sudah selesai, apa masih ada pertanyaan?" Terdengar suara Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menyudahi pelajarannya.

"Tidak ada, _sensei_." Jawab anak-anak 9-1 serempak.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu silahkan kalian pulang. _Konnichiwa_." Kata Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Serentak, semua murid 9-1 membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi, tidak semua anak langsung keluar kelas. Di dalam kelas, masih tersisa tiga anak, yaitu Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tidak terlalu akrab –_well_, setidaknya hanya di antara Naruto dan Sasuke-, tapi mereka cukup dekat. Jangan tanya Yume kenapa kata-katanya bisa gaje seperti itu. *Yume dihajar* Oke, lupakan.

Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi sahabat sejak lama, cukup lama untuk mereka ingat. Namun, persahabatan diantara mereka menjadi merenggang hanya karena sebuah masalah. Cinta. Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menyukai Sakura, gadis yang dekat dengan mereka sejak awal masuk SMP. Karena itu, api permusuhan diantara seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze ini pun menyala…

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk… Naruto sedang sibuk mengutak-atik jam tangan yang tidak sengaja ia rusak. Keringat terlihat membanjiri wajahnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya…

"Ne, Sakura. Tolong serahkan ini ke orang yang ada di sebelah kiri kamu ya…" Katanya santai.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab perkataan Naruto, Sasuke -yang duduk disebelah kiri Sakura- langsung berdiri dan menyambar jam tangannya yang sebelumnya ada di tangan Sakura.

"Maksud kamu apa, hah?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto.

"Udah deh. Kalian ini kenapa selalu bertengkar?" Kata Sakura sambil melerai mereka berdua.

"Tch…" Dengan berat hati, Sasuke pun melepas cengkeramannya dan mendorong Naruto sehingga dia jatuh terduduk. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyambar tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Naruto, kamu enggak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir setelah Sasuke pergi.

Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Ya, enggak usah dipikirin deh. Sudahlah, pulang bareng yuk." Katanya berusaha santai.

"Sori, aku ada urusan. Kamu pulang duluan aja deh." Kata Sakura bersalah. Dia membereskan bawaannya dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang menjauhinya. Apa karena ia takut Sasuke akan merebut Sakura darinya, ataukah ada hal lain? Apapun itu, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dia pun akhirnya meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya.

"Bos, Naruto udah keluar tuh, un." Kata Deidara.

"Ah, kau benar, Deidara. Ayo kita jailin dia!" Kata Pein.

"Yoi, bos!" Kata Sasori kalem.

Mereka bertiga pun berlari ke arah Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan menyergapnya. Pein pun mendorong Naruto hingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Haha, rasain lo! Gue ingetin ya, jangan pernah deketin Ino!" Seru Pein puas sebelum dia dan teman-teman segengnya berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Woy!" Seru Naruto marah.

Naruto ingin sekali mengejar Pein dan menghajarnya. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Dia sendirian, sedangkan Pein ada teman-teman gengnya. Yang ada nantinya malah dia yang dikeroyok. Akhirnya, sambil meringis kesakitan Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Tapi, belum dia berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto."

Naruto berbalik.

"Apa lagi, Ino?" Tanyanya ketus. Sudah cukup dia mengalami dua hal yang membuat _mood_-nya jelek.

Ino mendekati Naruto.

"Aku masih sayang kamu, Naruto." Kata Ino _to the point_.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Setelah itu, dia mendekati mantannya itu.

"Kita kan udah putus, No." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Tapi, aku enggak ingin putus. Aku bener-bener ingin kita balikan, Naruto." Pinta Ino memelas.

Sebelum Naruto membalas perkataan Ino, Tenten -teman Ino- berbicara.

"Naruto, kamu bener-bener enggak tau perasaan cewek ya." Kata Tenten sinis.

"Iya, kamu tega mutusin cewek baik kaya Ino." Sambung Temari -teman Ino yang lain- tidak kalah sinis.

"Kh…" Cukup, Naruto hampir tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia hendak pergi, tapi Ino menahannya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Tunggu dulu…" Suara Ino terdengar seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

"Heh, Naruto. Kamu beneran suka sama Sakura, si aneh itu? Udah deh, lupain aja cewek itu. Kamu lebih pantas sama Ino daripada si aneh itu…" Kata Tenten mencemooh.

"Najis banget deh, si Haruno itu…" Sambung Temari sambil tertawa mengejek.

BRAK! Naruto memukul tembok gerbang sekolah dengan keras saking emosinya.

"Kalian…" Geramnya marah. "Jangan pernah mengejek Sakura didepanku!" Lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

Naruto pun segera berjalan menjauh dari Ino dan kedua teman-temannya. Kalau saja mereka bukan perempuan, Naruto pasti sudah menghajar mereka sampai babak belur. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat orang-orang didepannya.

"Wah wah, lo masih punya nyali juga, ngomong sama pacar gue…" Kata Pein sinis.

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Pein dan gengnya yang berada didepannya.

"'Pacar'? Kamu laku juga rupanya…" Katanya tidak kalah sinis.

"Heh, denger ya kampret. Bos gue kalo mangkal di perempatan, laku abis…" Kata Sasori polos sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Kok Sasori jadi OOC gini ya? *Yume dibunuh*

Pein mendekati Naruto.

"Pokoknya, lo jangan deketin cewek gue lagi!" Ancamnya pelan.

Naruto mendengus. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Wah wah, ternyata kamu punya kebiasaan nguntit orang. Aku baru tau. Baru aja aku bicara sama Ino, dia minta balikan sama aku. Baru jadian udah tersakiti…" Katanya santai sambil menyenggol Pein dengan sengaja. "Ke laut aja sana…" Kemudian Naruto pun pergi dengan langkah riang yang dibuat-buat.

Sementara itu, Pein dkk…

"Sialan lo…" Geram Pein marah sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Naruto, walaupun dia tahu Naruto tidak akan melihatnya.

*_Skip Time_*

Di sebuah taman…

"Kh…" Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di tangannya. Yeah, jam tangan yang sama dengan yang Naruto rusak.

Dilihat dari sikapnya, kentara sekali kalau Sasuke ini sedang menunggu seseorang. Kelihatannya, orang yang ditunggunya terlambat, membuat sang Uchiha gelisah di tempat duduknya. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian, seseorang menghampirinya dengan langkah riang.

"Sori lama, Sasuke. Ada apa kamu manggil aku?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura (Yup, yang datang itu Sakura) dan menepuk bangku taman disebelahnya.

"Duduk dulu." Katanya datar.

Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Walau begitu, pertanyaan _'ada apa?'_ masih tertera jelas di wajah cewek bermata hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sasuke?" Akhirnya hal yang sedari tadi terus dipikirkan oleh Sakura terucap juga.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak langsung berbicara. Dia hanya menatap kosong semak-semak yang ada di depannya, sementara pikirannya campur aduk. _Apa aku sebaiknya mengatakannya sekarang_?

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…" Akhirnya, Sasuke pun bersuara setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Tanyain aja. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya." Katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman yang sedari tadi menghias wajah cewek Haruno itu.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, kemudian menatapnya. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

DEG! Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Apa… Sasuke serius?

"A-apa aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Enggak. Tahun depan." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, membuat Sakura sweatdrop sesaat.

_Duh, harus dijawab sekarang. Gimana nih… _Batin Sakura bimbang. Sakura sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke juga, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura harus menjawabnya sekarang.

"Um..." Sakura akhirnya berbicara. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku mau..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang menatap kejadian itu dengan sedih.

*_Skip Time_*

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Hari ini _mood_-nya sangat buruk. Apa lagi, puncaknya adalah dia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa Sakura ditembak oleh sahabatnya –oke, musuh abadi Naruto- sendiri.

"Kh..." Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. _Sakura, kenapa kau tega..._

Tangan Naruto pun menggapai ke arah samping, mencoba mencari tombol untuk menyalakan radio. Persis setelah radio menyala, lagu Indonesia yang memiliki nada galau pun mengalun memecah keheningan di kamar. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang malah membuatnya semakin galau.

"Jiah, Kak Naruto kenapa galau? Masang lagu kok yang beginian..." Entah bagaimana, Konohamaru -adik sepupu Naruto- mendadak nangkring di kamar Naruto.

"Berisik..." Gumam Naruto pelan, tapi Konohamaru tidak mempedulikannya.

"Lebih baik denger lagu ini aja..." Dengan cueknya Konohamaru mengganti saluran radio. Dan, lagu yang semula bernada galau langsung berubah menjadi lagu Iw* Pey*k.

Sontak saja, lagu itu langsung mengubah _mood_ Naruto dengan drastic. Dia melompat dari kasurnya dan ikut berjoget dengan Konohamaru. Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjoget, Kushina –ibu Naruto- berteriak membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan berkacak pinggang.

"Naruto, Konohamaru, sudah malam! Jangan setel lagu begituan!"

Naruto dan Konohamaru bertatapan dan nyengir watados.

*_Skip Time_*

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

Sasuke berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan taman kecil di pinggir jalan raya. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan bangku kecil. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku itu. Karena, sudah pasti kedua orang yang ditunggunya akan terlambat.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Baru saja dibicarakan.

"Telat setengah jam. Dari mana aja?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Karin menghela nafas.

"Sori, tadi nungguin Suigetsu nongkrong di tukang cendol. Dia minum sampai lima gelas." Katanya kesal. Sementara Suigetsu hanya nyengir tanpa bersalah.

"Habis, cendolnya enak banget sih. Coba deh kalian rasain, dijamin bakal ketagihan…" Katanya santai seperti seseorang yang sedang mempromosikan sebuah produk minuman.

Kali ini, Sasuke yang menghela nafas. Kenapa dia mempunyai anggota _band_ seperti mereka? Yah, bagaimanapun juga, kau yang memilih mereka, Sasuke. Apa yang kau pilih, tidak bisa kau tarik lagi… *Yume dibantai*

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat latihan. Kita hanya akan membuang-buang waktu kalau berada di sini." Kata Sasuke tegas, walaupun dalam hati dia sudah pasrah akan keributan yang nanti pasti akan ditimbulkan oleh dua anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal ribut, entah kenapa Sasuke teringat Naruto.

_Si bego itu sedang apa ya? Ukh, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Dia bukan temanku… _Sasuke berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Sejak dia berkelahi dengan Naruto di awal semester, Sasuke tidak pernah mengobrol santai dengan Naruto seperti yang dulu biasa mereka lalukan. Tapi, dari dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, karena Naruto menyukai Sakura…

"Oi, 'Suke,kenapa diam aja?"

"Sasuke kalau diam terlihat _cool _deh~!"

"Tch, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke diam aja. Kau terlalu berisik!"

"Apa! Dasar-" Adu mulut pun dimulai, dan Sasuke langsung menutup kedua telinganya sepanjang perjalanan.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain…

"Permisi..." Kata Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kushina membuka pintu. Senyumnya langsung terembang ketika melihat Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura." Kata Kushina ramah. "Pasti mencari Naruto ya?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Naruto ada, Tante?" Jawab Sakura.

"Iya. Biar Tante panggil dulu ya..."Kushina menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. "NAMIKAZE NARUTO! BERHENTI MAIN GAME DAN TURUNLAH! DI DEPAN ADA YANG MENUNGGUMU!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah terbiasa dengan 'kegiatan' sehari-hari keluarga Namikaze yang selalu saja ramai, terutama kalau Kushina dan Naruto sudah adu mulut.

Tap tap tap... Terdengar suara langkah Naruto yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga.

"_Kaasan_, ada apa sih teriak-" Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika melihat Sakura, "Ah, Sakura! Tumben nih nyamper..." Katanya riang.

"Mau nganterin aku enggak? Aku ingin ke taman tempat biasa kita main." Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar.

"Boleh. Aku ambil jaket dulu ya..." Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan memakai jaket kesayangannya itu. "Yosh, ayo~!"

*_Skip Time_*

"Hei, Naruto, aku punya kabar gembira lho..." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu. Tapi, sejak mereka duduk, tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka mulut.

"Ah, i-iya. Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tergeragap, kentara sekali kalau dia tadinya sedang melamun.

"Aku punya kabar gembira, Naruto. Kamu denger perkataanku enggak sih?" Sakura menghela nafas. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir tidak biasanya Naruto melamun seperti itu.

"Denger kok, hehe... Jadi, apa kabar gembiranya?" Naruto berusaha terlihat ceria di depan Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum berbicara.

"Aku jadian dengan Sasuke..."

DEGG!

"E-eh?" Naruto tersentak. "Ya-yang bener?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya! Akhirnya Sasuke menembakku~! Senangnya~!" Katanya riang.

"A-ah, selamat ya..." Kata Naruto berusaha ikut senang. Walau begitu, rasanya seperti ada sebilah pisau menyayat hatinya. "Ja-jadi, kenapa kamu ingin kesini?" Tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Oh iya, hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun, kamu ingat kan? Makanya, aku ingin memberinya kejutan kecil disini..." Sakura berdiri dan memandang ke sekeliling, mencari tempat pas yang bisa dia pakai untuk menempelkan spanduk kecil yang ia bawa.

Ulang tahun Sasuke? Mana mungkin Naruto lupa. Itulah yang dari tadi dia pikirkan. Naruto ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi apa Sasuke mau menerimanya?

"Halo, ada orang? Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi pendiam seperti ini? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto sempat tersentak, tapi dia cepat tersadar.

"Hehehe, sori. Aku enggak apa-apa, cuma mikir sesuatu aja..." Kata Naruto polos sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Nah, kamu bantu aku pasang spanduk ini ya..." Sakura membentangkan spanduk yang bertuliskan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SASUKE.

"Oke oke, jadi kamu mau masangnya dimana?"

*_Skip Time_*

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, kalian terusin aja latihannya." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. Padahal, latihan _band_-nya belum selesai.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Suigetsu saat Sasuke memegang gagang pintu.

"Mencari udara segar." Jawab Sasuke. Dia pun keluar sebelum Suigetsu dan Karin sempat berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia sangat berharap bahwa Sakura mengingatnya dan mengucapkan selamat. Tapi, jangankan ucapan selamat, Sakura bahkan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Tch…" Sasuke menendang kaleng kosong yang entah kapan dibuang oleh seseorang.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah taman. Sekilas, Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat orang-orang yang berada di taman itu. Tapi, dalam sekejap senyumnya menghilang.

"Mereka…"

*_Skip Time_*

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pohon yang ada didepannya dan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Pohon ini kelihatannya bagus dan kuat. Spanduknya pasti cocok dipasang disini." Jawabnya ringan. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku tau. Maksudku, apa kau yakin mau memanjat pohon ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yup, makanya tolong aku kalau aku jatuh…" Sakura terdengar enteng saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lagi.

"Itu dia masalahnya…" Gumam Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Ng? Kau ngomong sesuatu, Naruto?"

"A-ah, enggak kok…"

Akhirnya, Naruto pun membiarkan Sakura menaiki bangku taman dan mulai memasang spanduk. Sakura terlihat santai saat memasang spanduknya. Beberapa lama kemudian…

"Yup, selesai…" Sakura pun turun dari ujung bangku. Tapi, tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan…

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakura!"

BRUK! Sakura mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Um, salah. Yang benar Sakura mendarat di atas tubuh Naruto dengan selamat.

"O-oi, Sakura. Berat tau…" rintih Naruto kesakitan. Bagaimanapun juga, ditindih oleh orang lain pastinya tidak akan enak, kecuali orang itu seringan kapas.

Bletak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto.

"Harusnya yang kau katakan pertama kali itu 'kau tidak apa-apa', bukannya seperti itu! Kau tau kan aku enggak suka ditanyain tentang berat badan!" Gerutu Sakura sambil berdiri.

Naruto _sweadrop_. _Perasaan aku enggak ngomong soal berat badan deh… _Batinnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Tapi, akhirnya dia memilih untuk tutup mulut dan langsung berdiri.

"Ah, Sakura. Ada daun di rambut kamu…" Kata Naruto ketika menyadari adanya benda berwarna hijau kecoklatan nangkring manis di rambut pink Sakura. Klise, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ah…" Sakura belum sempat berkata-kata saat Naruto langsung mengambil daun yang dimaksud.

"Nah, ini dia…" Kata Naruto riang sambil menunjukkan daun yang barusan ia ambil.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkadang _childish_ itu.

"Sedang bersenang-senang, eh?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin di belakang Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya, dan hatinya langsung mencelos.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan." Katanya dingin sebelum dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirin!" Seru Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke dan memegang tangannya.

Tapi Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Itu…" Belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya, Sasuke kembali berbicara dengan nada yang mengiris perasaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah melihat faktanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sakura." Sasuke pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, yang langsung jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Ironis, mereka baru jadian selama sebulan dan hubungan mereka terancam putus.

Pluk… Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Biar aku yang urus dia. Kau lanjutkan saja menghiasnya." Katanya lembut.

Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke-" Perkataan Sakura terputus oleh cengiran Naruto.

"Tenang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada si bodoh itu." Oi, Naruto, perhatikan perkataanmu. Yang bodoh itu Sasuke atau kau? O-oke, _reader-tachi_, tolong jangan _deathglare_ Yume seperti itu. Yume akan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Selain itu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauhinya.

*_Skip Time_*

Sasuke berjalan gusar saat kembali ke tempat latihan _band_-nya. _Mood_-nya hancur total karena Sakura dan bocah Namikaze itu. Ukh, mengingat Naruto saja sudah membuat nafsu membunuh Sasuke semakin meningkat. Lebay? Itulah faktanya.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Sasu-" Perkataan Karin terputus saat Sasuke membanting pintu ruangan tempat mereka berlatih.

"Kau kenapa, 'Suke? Ada masalah?" Tanya Suigetsu melihat wajah Sasuke yang kusut.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan galak.

"Masalah? Ya, ada! Gak usah sok perhatian deh!" Serunya kesal.

BRAK! Sasuke melempar barang apapun yang bisa dia lempar di ruangan itu.

"Oi, kamu kenapa, Sasuke? Jangan marah-marah deh, lebih baik kita bicarain masalah kamu!" Karin berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal Sasuke. Memang, Sasuke berhenti. Tapi matanya menatap tajam Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Lebih baik kalian gak usah ikut campur! Kalian tau apa soal perasaan aku, hah?" Sasuke nyaris berteriak.

BRAK! Suigetsu memukul meja yang ada disebelahnya dan berdiri. Dengan cepat, ia mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Kita emang enggak tau, karena KAMU GAK PERNAH TERBUKA SAMA KITA! KITA UDAH SETAHUN LEBIH BERSAMA, TAPI KAMU GAK PERNAH NYERITAIN MASALAH KAMU SAMA KITA! KAMU NGANGGAP KITA APA, HAH? ORANG ASING?" Suigetsu yang sedang emosi bukan seseorang yang bagus untuk dilawan.

Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga perkataan Suigetsu. Perlahan, Suigetsu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Tapi, diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sori, aku emang bego..." Akhirnya Sasuke berbicara.

Suigetsu dan Karin cengo. Tidak setiap hari mereka mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Uchiha ini.

"Akhirnya, si bodoh ini menyadari kebodohannya, meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan barang-barang yang bisa dihancurkan!" Suigetsu sujud syukur.

Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat mulus di kepala Suigetsu.

"Bego, sadar situasi dong!" Seru Karin kesal.

Suigetsu nyengir watados.

"Sori…" Katanya. "Jadi, masalah kita sudah selesai?"

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat. Tapi Suigetsu dan Karin mengerti maksudnya. Sasuke pun menceritakan masalahnya dalam waktu singkat.

Cklek… Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Karin menoleh. Sasuke menatap orang itu dengan sinis.

"Berani juga kamu datang ke tempat ini…" Katanya sinis.

"Sasuke, itu-" Perkataan Karin terputus oleh desisan Sasuke.

"Ya. Dia."

Sosok yang baru saja datang itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Teme_ bodoh!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke.

DUAGH! Naruto meninju Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke mendengus.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, _Dobe_?"

Sasuke gantian menerjang Naruto. Alhasil, perkelahian tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Suigetsu yang melihatnya langsung berteriak girang.

"Yeah, bantai dia Sasuke! Jangan mau kalah! Hajar dia! Awas, si rambut _blonde _itu mau memukulmu dari belakang! Bagus, hindari dia dan serang diam-diam! Sasuke, aku bertaruh banyak padamu! Hantam dia! Jangan beri lawanmu kesempatan!" Suigetsu kelihatannya bersemangat melihat perkelahian itu.

"Suigetsu, hentikan mereka! Bisa-bisa ada yang terluka!" Seru Karin panik.

Suigetsu hanya bisa nyengir, matanya tidak lepas dari perkelahian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Biarkan mereka seperti itu. Aku memperoleh kesimpulan dari cerita Sasuke bahwa sebelum ini mereka berteman akrab. Hal seperti ini bagus untuk menyambung ikatan mereka yang sudah lama terputus…" Kata Suigetsu sok bijak.

Karin pun hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan khawatir. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto sudah terkapar di lantai. Rasa sakit dan memar menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka ngos-ngosan, kentara sekali kalau mereka berkelahi sampai lelah. Walaupun begitu, mereka sudah puas.

"Oi, _Teme_…" Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku enggak berharap kamu maafin aku karena aku menghajarmu. Tapi aku ingin kamu percaya bahwa aku dan Sakura hanya berteman. Meskipun aku masih menyukainya, tapi aku sudah merelakannya untukmu." Naruto menghela nafas. "Tadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukmu. Terima kasih untuk sikapmu, pestanya gagal. Yah, kalau kau ingin menemuinya, kurasa dia masih ada di taman."

Tidak ada reaksi.

"_Teme_, tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius." Tanya Naruto pelan. "Apa kau masih membenciku?"

Sasuke tersentak kecil. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tch, kau tidak pernah berubah. Dasar _Dobe_ bego. Masalah kita sudah berlalu…"

Naruto nyengir. Dia pun duduk dan menatap Sasuke.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, _Teme_…" Katanya sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah pangkuan Sasuke. "Bukan hadiah yang berarti, tapi aku berharap kau mengingatnya…"

Sasuke pun membuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata, isinya sebuah pigura sederhana. Di dalamnya ada foto dirinya dan Naruto saat mereka kelas 6 SD. Mereka berdua saling berangkulan, tersenyum bahagia setelah setelah tim sekolah mereka memenangkan kejuaraan sepak bola tingkat kota.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya…" Gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Syukurlah. Nah, sekarang kau susul Sakura. Kasihan kalau dia ditinggal sendiri selama ini…" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menyusul, karena kalian pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua…"

"_Arigatou_…"

Dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan, Sasuke pun berdiri. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Yeah, sahabatnya.

"Butuh bantuan untuk berdiri?" Tanya Suigetsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Naruto dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Perkelahian kalian seru juga…"

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Suigetsu.

"Haha, sayang aku enggak punya suporter sepertimu…" Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Suporter sepertiku itu langka. Oh iya, namaku Suigetsu." Suigetsu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dia Karin."

"Salam kenal…" kata Karin ramah.

"Ah, kalian teman _band_-nya _Teme_ ya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal…" Naruto pun bersalaman dengan Suigetsu dan Karin.

*_Tsuzuku_*

Yume's Note:

Yume: Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. _Hontou ni arigatou _sudah sudi membaca fict ini. Nah, Yume tahu masih ada banyak kesalahan. Maka dari itu, Yume mohon petunjuk dari _Reader-tachi_ untuk memberitahu kesalahan Yume melalui _review_. Bahkan _flame_ juga boleh. _Saa~, see ya in the next chapter~_!


	2. Friends Forever

Chapter 2: _Friends Forever_

Friends Forever

Yume's note: Chapter 2 update~! _Warning _utama, di chapter ini ada _death chara_. Sisanya, selamat mencari tahu sendiri~! *Yume digetok* Ne, _happy reading, minna_~!

*FF*

"Sakura…"

Sasuke menatap miris Sakura yang kini sedang terlelap di bangku taman. Meskipun begitu, di wajahnya terlihat aliran air mata. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke, maaf…" gumam Sakura lirih.

_Bukan, ini salahku, Sakura. _Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan mengusap lembut wajah Sakura yang berair.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Sakura."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan dengan lembut menyandarkan kepala Sakura agar menjadikan bahunya bantal. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau datang..."

"Hn."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke..."

"_Arigatou_, Sakura..."

*_Skip Time_*

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Yo, Sasuke, seperti biasanya, eh?" sapa Naruto ramah saat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke kelas bersama-sama. Seperti biasa, dilengkapi dengan cengiran di wajah cowok _blonde_ itu.

"Haha, begitulah." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

Keadaan yang normal, suasana yang normal. Kelihatannya sebagian murid-murid 9-1 menghela nafas lega. Bagaimana tidak, perang dingin antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang terjadi lebih dari satu tahun itu akhirnya usai. Aura menyeramkan yang biasanya menghantui kelas 9-1 pun musnah. Lebay? Itulah faktanya.

BRAK! Kiba -KM 9-1- membuka pintu dengan semangat bertepatan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ahoy, semuanya! Katanya hari ini Asuma-_sensei_ enggak akan masuk, lho!" seru Kiba senang.

Hening sesaat. Kemudian…

"YEAH!"

"YES, ENGGAK MASUK!"

"BAGUS!"

"ITU BARU NAMANYA GURU SEJATI!"

"MASA MUDA MEMANG PENUH DENGAN SEMANGAT!"

Um, lupakan dua teriakan jelas, seluruh penghuni 9-1 langsung berteriak gembira. Bahkan, cicak yang sedang merayap di langit-langit kelas pun tepuk tangan, dan detik berikutnya cicak itu jatuh dan menimpa salah satu siswa 9-1.

"He, kalian dengar itu, _Teme_, Sakura? _Sensei _galak yang nyaris tidak pernah absen mengajar itu hari ini enggak masuk? Rekor tuh…" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Tch, yang rekor itu kalau dalam sehari kau tidak makan ramen, _Dobe_…" kata Sasuke datar.

Sebelum Naruto sempat membalas perkataan Sasuke, Kiba menghampirinya dan memukul punggungnya.

"Oi, kau ditunggu Ino di lapangan depan. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan." kata Kiba santai.

"Begitu…" Naruto melirik bangku Ino yang kosong. "Oke oke…" Naruto menghela nafas saat berdiri dan langsung keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kiba terlihat heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasanya, tapi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oi, Kiba! Beneran Asuma-_sensei_ gak masuk?" tanya Lee setengah teriak pada Kiba. Padahal, jarak tempat duduk mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh.

"Sumpahna." kata Kiba sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke bawah telinganya.

"ASYIK! BENERAN GAK MASUK!"

Sebagian besar anak-anak 9-1 kembali bersorak.

"Ehem, sedang bersenang-senang, anak-anak?"

Tapi, secepat sorakan itu muncul, secepat itu pula sorakan itu menghilang. Asuma-_sensei_, lengkap dengan rokok dimulutnya, bersandar santai pada daun pintu. Teriakan pun menghilang, digantikan oleh kesunyian.

"Yah, saya tidak peduli siapa yang menyebarkan isu bahwa saya tidak akan masuk." Asuma-_sensei _berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling kelas. "Tapi saya peduli tentang siswa-siswi yang membolos pelajaran saya. Kemana mereka semua?"

Kelihatannya Asuma-_sensei_ menyadari absennya Naruto, Ino, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, dan Konan.

"Bebaaaaaaas!" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang yang menyahut dengan nada malas. Bukan, bukan Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang bilang 'bebas' tadi?" Asuma-_sensei_ menunjuk Kiba. "Inuzuka, pasti kau. Ke depan, sekarang!" perintahnya.

Wajah Kiba mendadak sepucat Sai.

"Ah, e-enggak kok, _sensei_! Bu-bukan saya!" katanya gagap.

"Maju, sekarang!" seru Asuma-_sensei _sambil melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Kiba.

BLETAK! Kiba memang bisa menghindar, tapi sayangnya Sai -yang duduk di belakang Kiba- gagal menghindar dan hasilnya sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat 'manis' di wajahnya. _Poor ya, _Sai...

"Inuzuka, masih berani melawan saya?" tanya Asuma-_sensei_ santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

Dengan takut, Kiba pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Asuma-_sensei_.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei_..." katanya pelan.

"Saya memang termasuk guru rajin yang mungkin tidak disenangi kalian. Tapi, saya tidak bisa memaafkan siswa yang berani kurang ajar dengan saya." Asuma-_sensei _menjatuhkan rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya dan langsung menginjaknya sampai hancur. "Inuzuka, kamu berani melawan mantan preman seperti saya?"

DUAGH! PLAK! BRUK! DZIGH!

"GYAAAA, _KAASAN, NEESAN, _AKAMARU, TOLONG AKU!"

Inilah alasan kenapa anak-anak 9-1 segan terhadap Asuma-_sensei_. Tercatat, siswa bernama Inuzuka Kiba tewas setelah digampar Asuma-_sensei_. Mari kita berdoa agar Kiba mati dengan damai... (Kiba: Woy, aku belum mati! *cekik Yume*) Eh? Kiba belum mati? Sudahlah, Yume lanjut saja ceritanya...

*_Skip Time_*

_Apa lagi sih maunya cewek itu? Merepotkan..._ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Dia lupa kalau _trademark _itu sudah dimiliki oleh si jenius dari 9-1. Bagaimanapun juga, _trademark _itu sudah sangat _mainstream_…

"Naruto, aku bener-bener minta maaf soal perkataan Temari dan Tenten waktu itu..." kata Ino begitu Naruto sampai di halaman depan.

"Kau hanya ingin bilang itu padaku?" tanya Naruto datar.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua, Naruto?" tanya Ino pelan.

Naruto melirik Ino dengan tidak minat.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat. "Dengar, aku udah capek membicarakan hal ini. Kamu kan udah pacaran dengan Pein, kenapa kamu masih mengungkit masa lalu?"

"Apa ini karena Sakura?" tanya Ino lirih. "Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku, padahal dia udah jadian dengan Sasuke?"

"Yang namanya cinta itu enggak bisa dipaksakan. Hanya ada Sakura di hatiku." Naruto menghela nafas. "Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, walaupun dia menyukai Sasuke. Bagiku, yang penting Sakura bahagia."

Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

_Aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Pein... _Batin cewek itu. Dia pun berlari ke arah kantin, tempat favorit Pein, Sasori, dan Deidara untuk menongkrong.

"Ah, Konan. Ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara begitu Konan -cewek itu- menghampiri mereka.

"Ada masalah?" kali ini Pein yang bersuara.

"Naruto, dia bicara sama Ino..." kata Konan. "Di lapangan depan."

Pein mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia... berani-beraninya ngedeketin cewek gue." desisnya marah. "Sasori, panggil pasukan kita! Deidara, Konan, ikut gue. Bocah duren itu belum tau berurusan dengan siapa."

"Baik!"

"Baik, un!"

Pein, Deidara, dan Konan pun berjalan ke lapangan depan. Benar saja apa kata Konan, terlihat Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berbicara. Pein pun menghampiri mereka.

"Heh, Duren Busuk! Bukannya udah gue peringatin, jangan deket-deket sama cewek gue!" kata Pein dengan gaya menyebalkannya.

"Yang bermasalah itu cewek kamu, ngapain dia ngedeketin aku!" kata Naruto datar.

"Pein, sekarang kita putus ya. Tadi Naruto nembak aku..." kata Ino pelan sambil melirik Naruto.

DEG!

"Ino, kau serius?" tanya Pein kaget.

"Maaf, Pein." Ino mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya dia lari dari TKP.

_Makasih banyak, Ino! _Naruto menggeram kesal. Tentu saja yang dikatakan Ino bohong. Tapi, apapun yang dikatakan Ino, Pein pasti wajah Pein yang marah, Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Lo, berani-beraninya…" Pein mendekati Naruto."LO BERANI JUGA YA NGEREBUT PACAR ORANG!"

Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Bukan gitu, oi! Dengerin dulu napa! Ino bohong soal aku nembak dia!" serunya kesal.

Tapi Pein bukan orang yang bisa diajak diskusi.

"Lo lebih baik diem aja!" Pein menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba, muncul Sasori dan beberapa anak kelas 7 yang berjalan ke arah Pein. Meskipun masih kelas 7, anak-anak itu sudah memiliki sertifikat preman sejati. Dari mana mereka mendapatkannya, Yume enggak tau.

"Mau ngajak berantem?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap sekeliling dengan terkepung.

"Enggak, mau ngajak lomba makan kerupuk, _un_." jawab Deidara kesal. "Ya berantem lah! Udah tau malah nanya, _un_."

Yeah, sekarang Naruto dalam masalah besar.

"SEMUANYA, SERANG DUREN BUSUK ITU!"

*_Skip Time_*

Pelajaran pertama baru saja selesai, tapi Naruto belum juga kembali. Padahal, Ino sudah kembali ke kelas dengan selamat sentosa (baca: selamat dari amukan Asuma-_sensei_). Itulah yang membuat Sasuke heran.

_Si Dobe itu kemana sih? _Batinnya.

"Sasuke, kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pintu kelas.

"_Dobe_ belum kembali ke kelas, padahal cewek itu udah. Aku merasa ada yang aneh…" katanya datar, tapi Sakura tahu Sasuke mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum Sakura sempat berbicara, tiba-tiba Shion -salah satu anak 9-1- berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke, gawat!" serunya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Shion, ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Naruto… Naruto berkelahi dengan Pein dan gengnya di lapangan depan!" jawab Shion panik.

Sasuke tersentak.

"Tch, dasar _Dobe_ bego!" Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke.

Benar saja apa kata Shion. Saat Sasuke sampai, Naruto terlihat babak belur, dia terduduk di aspal sambil meringis kesakitan. Di sekelilingnya, anak-anak kelas 7 yang Sasuke kenali sebagai preman gang saleh *abaikan* terkapar sambil mengerang kesakitan. Pein, Sasori, Deidara, dan Konan langsung mengepung Naruto.

"Hmph, lo kuat juga, Duren." kata Pein sinis.

Naruto nyengir mengejek.

"Maaf saja, aku enggak selemah orang yang menggunakan anak buahnya untuk menghajarku." sindirnya.

"Siapa yang lo bilang lemah, HAH!" Pein mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri pasrah, tidak bisa menghindarinya.

DUAGH! Tapi, tinju Pein tidak pernah gantinya, Sasuke meninju wajah Pein sampai Pein terjatuh. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh, selalu saja kena masalah…" gerutunya, walau begitu terdapat senyuman kecil di wajah Sasuke.

"Kh, _Teme_ cerewet…" Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun membantunya berdiri.

"Sialan… ARGH, GUE BUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriakan arogan Pein membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Pein terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Di tangannya sudah ada pentungan besar.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan. Sepertinya ini semakin gawat. Tapi mereka hanya nyengir memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk berkelahi.

*_Skip Time_*

"Sasuke, kumohon bangunlah!"

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna kedua yang dia lihat adalah cewek berambut pink yang sedang menangis. Sakura, yang duduk di sebelah kasurnya.

"Sakura…" desisnya pelan.

Sakura menyadari desisan cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga…" Sakura menghela nafas lega."Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sasuke meraba kepalanya yang diperban.

"Kepalaku seperti… habis dipukul." gumamnya.

SRAK! Sebelum Sakura sempat bicara, pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan masuklah Naruto.

"Yo, _Teme_! Akhirnya kau sadar juga…" kata Naruto santai, seakan melupakan fakta kalau sahabatnya itu terbaring lemah dengan sekujur luka di seluruh tubuhnya, walaupun kelihatannya yang paling parah ada di kepalanya.

Naruto pun menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasur Sasuke.

"Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini kulihat kau terluka separah ini…" katanya masih dengan nada santai.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mengejek.

"Memangnya kau belum melihat dirimu sendiri, _Dobe_?" sindirnya.

Naruto cemberut, walaupun sedang terluka, Sasuke tetap saja mengejeknya. Baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Kalau mau adu mulut sadar situasi dong…" keluhnya.

Naruto hanya nyengir watados, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kecil. Mendadak, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kita berhasil memukul Pein mundur…" katanya. "Tapi…"

"_Gue… gue dikalahin sama dua anak kurang ajar itu?"_

"_Hh…hh... Sudah selesai, _Teme._Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."_

"_Hn…"_

Sasuke menatap kedua tangannya yang ingat dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pein dan semua anggota , Pein diam-diam mengambil pentungannya dan berusaha menyerang Naruto. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung mendorong Naruto dan—

"_JANGAN BERPIKIR KALO LO BISA NGEHINDAR DARI GUE!"_

"Dobe_, awas!"_

_DUAGH!_

—dia terkena pukulan Pein.

"Maaf, _Teme_. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku melawan Pein dan gengnya sendiri…" kata Naruto pelan. Kentara sekali dia merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Apa kepalanya juga terbentur saat berkelahi melawan Pein? Biasanya, Naruto tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya, karena harga dirinya akan jatuh jika ia meminta maaf pada Sasuke. (katanya)

"Tch, kalau kau melawan mereka sendiri, yang ada kau akan koma. Kau aja enggak bisa melawanku yang sendirian, gimana ngelawan mereka…" katanya datar. Walaupun begitu, terlihat seringai mengejek di wajah Uchiha ini.

Naruto makin cemberut.

"Hmph, aku minta maaf karena aku meminta maaf." gerutunya.

"Dasar _Dobe_, selalu saja..."

"Siapa yang _Dobe_, _Teme_!"

"Hmph, dasar maniak ramen!"

"Kau sendiri, maniak tomat!"

"_Baka-Dobe_!"

"_Temeeeeeeee!_"

"_Urusai._"

"_NANIIIIII!_"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai adu mulut dengan sangat OOC (terutama Sasuke). Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat dan pacarnya itu. Kelakuan yang tidak akan dia lihat saat mereka sedang berada di tengah umum. Padahal, belum sampai satu jam Sasuke siuman…

Tapi, tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari, Naruto tersenyum sedih.

*_Skip Time_*

(_Flashback mode on_)

_Beberapa jam sebelum Sasuke sadar…_

"_Tsunade-_san_, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Sasuke akan segera sadar, kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir._

_Sang dokter -yang diketahui bernama Senju Tsunade- memeriksa catatannya dan menghela nafas._

"_Keadaannya memang sempat kritis,__tapi kurasa Sasuke akan segera sadar. Luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya cepat sekali pulih, bahkan bisa dibilang itu merupakan keajaiban. Hanya saja…" Entah kenapa, perkataan Tsunade tergantung._

"'_Hanya saja' apa?" tanya Naruto heran._

_Tsunade tersenyum kecil._

"_Lebih baik kalian menemani Sasuke. Aku yakin dia ingin ditemani oleh pacar dan sahabatnya, berhubung orang tuanya berada di luar negeri." kata dokter yang sudah mengenal baik keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha itu ramah._

_Sakura mengangguk kecil._

"_Terima kasih, dokter. Permisi." Sakura membungkuk kecil sebelum dia melangkah pergi ke ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat._

_Tapi, Naruto masih terdiam._

"_Apa yang anda sembunyikan, Tsunade-_baachan_?" tanyanya sambil melirik lorong rumah sakut yang dilewati Sakura, memastikan gadis berambut pink itu sudah tidak terlihat._

"_A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya balik, tapi kentara sekali nadanya gugup._

"_Aku tahu anda menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin anda sampaikan padaku atau Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan Sasu-_Teme_ yang sebenarnya?" kata Naruto serius._

_Tsunade menghela nafas. Meskipun putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu terkenal bodoh dan konyol, tapi ada kalanya Naruto bersikap serius. Jadi, percuma saja dia menyimpan rahasia dari Naruto._

"_Luka-luka di tubuhnya memang membaik, tapi luka di kepalanya semakin buruk. Meskipun Sasuke akan segera sadar, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan…" kata Tsunade berat. "Aku minta maaf, Naruto…"_

_Tubuh Naruto menegang._

"_Jadi, Sasuke…"Naruto mendadak _speechless_. "A-Apa orang tuanya sudah anda beritahu?"_

"_Ya, mereka akan segera kemari." jawab Tsunade sambil mengangguk._

_Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam._

"_Tsunade-_baachan_, aku ada satu permintaan." kata Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade._

"_Jangan beritahu Sakura soal ini. Cukup aku, Fugaku-_jichan, _dan Mikoto-_bachan _yang mengetahui hal ini." kata Naruto pelan._

"_Eh, tapi—" Perkataan Tsunade terputus oleh tatapan tajam Naruto._

"_Kumohon, Tsunade-_baachan_!"_

"_Ba-baiklah…" Akhirnya dokter paruh baya ini menyerah oleh pendirian Naruto._

*_Skip Time_*

"Oi, _Dobe_. Sampai kapan kau mau melamun terus? Sakura bilang kalau kau terus melamun sejak aku sadar minggu lalu." Perkataan Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto.

"A-ah, aku enggak melamun kok,_Teme_. Cuma mikirin sesuatu…" kata Naruto sambil nyengir watados.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Terserah yang mana , apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, dia menatap kosong jendela ruangan itu. Sasuke yang menyadari sikap diam Naruto hanya ikut menatap jendela.

"_Dobe_, kalau aku mati, tolong jaga Sakura ya…" kata Sasuke datar memecah keheningan, yang membuat Naruto tersentak. "Kalau kau tidak menjaganya dengan benar, aku akan menghantuimu selamanya."

"E-eh, kau ngomong apa sih, _Teme_? Jangan ngelantur deh…" kata Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kecil dan melirik Naruto.

"Wajah serius enggak cocok denganmu, _Dobe_. Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu." katanya enteng.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto nyaris , niatnya terhenti begitu mata _sapphire_-nya bertemu mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"Kumohon, Naruto. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga Sakura."

DEG! Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum sedih.

"Kau sudah tau keadaanmu ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Tsunade-_baasan_ memberitahuku semuanya, setidaknya beliau menepati janjimu untuk tidak memberitahu , sejak aku sadar, dari hari ke hari rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin rasa luka di kepalaku semakin parah." katanya sambil memegang kepalanya. "Jadi, apa kau mau berjanji, _Dobe_?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Baiklah, _Teme_. Aku janji…"

*_Skip Time_*

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya istirahat…" Sakura heran setengah mati melihat sang pacar yang seharusnya masih berada di rumah sakit, kini sudah nangkring dengan santai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Aku bosan. Ayo, temani aku jalan-jalan ke taman." jawab Sasuke kalem.

Walaupun heran, tapi Sakura tetap mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau mengambil tas dulu…" Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura muncul kembali dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

_Sasuke…_

Sakura teringat mimpinya bermimpi kalau ia melihat Sasuke yang terbujur kaku di pangkuannya. Bahkan, lokasi mimpinya ada di taman yang akan mereka kunjungi itu. Apa ini semua hanya kebetulan, atau—

_Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan! Itu hanya __**mimpi**__!_

Tapi, tetap saja Sakura gelisah. Bagaimana kalau semua itu adalah firasat yang mungkin saja akan terjadi? Jadi, Sasuke—

"Kita sampai," kata Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura. "Ada apa? Dari tadi kau hanya diam..."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Ah, bukan apa-apa..."

"Ayo, cari tempat duduk." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka pun mencari tempat duduk di taman yang cukup ramai. Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka menemukan bangku yang kosong.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka.

"Kau ingat?" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Di sini tempat kita bertemu pertama kali..."

"Iya. Saat itu, kau sedang bermain bola bersama Naruto, dan kau tidak sengaja menendang bola ke arahku..."Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ekspresi panik kalian saat itu sangat lucu…"

"Itu karena kami khawatir kalau kau terluka…" kata Sasuke.

Sejenak, mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu, Sakura…"

DEG! Entah kenapa firasat Sakura menjadi semakin tidak enak.

"A-ano, maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, padahal jantungnya berdegup sangat keras.

"Yah, aku sudah mengatakan maksudku." Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini untukmu."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah liontin dari sakunya dan memasangkannya di leher Sakura.

"Sasuke, ini…" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu liontin itu. Tapi, menurutku itu cocok untukmu. Liontin yang sederhana, tapi cantik. Sama seperti orang yang memakainya…"

Wajah Sakura memanas.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi dengan perkataan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. "He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya…"

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Kelopak mata Sasuke mulai tertutup. Tapi senyumannya masih menghiasi wajah seorang Uchiha itu.

"SASUKE!"

*_Skip Time_*

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

"Sasuke, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menemuimu. Kau tahu—"

Naruto berdiri cukup jauh dari sosok berambut pink yang berada di depan makam Sasuke, tapi samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara Sakura. Tapi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya daripada menguping perkataan Sakura, yang ia tahu tidak akan dijawab oleh orang yang bersangkutan…

_Sudah tujuh tahun sejak kau pergi, _Teme_…_

Puk! Lamunan Naruto terpecah saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum manis. Naruto langsung melepas _earphone_-nya.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya. Sekarang giliranmu. Aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya…" jawab Sakura. "Aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia menatap kepergian Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki ke depan makam sahabatnya.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi cewek yang cantik ya, _Teme_…" gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil. "Kita beruntung punya sahabat sepertinya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja.

"Ne, _Baka-Teme_ aku sudah menjaga Sakura, seperti permintaanmu. Jadi, jangan hantui aku ya…" Naruto tertawa kecil. Garing. "Oi, _Teme_, jawab dong…"

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa rambut pemuda _blonde _itu, bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun membanjiri wajahnya.

"_Teme_, kau menyebalkan. Aku selalu nangis saat mengunjungimu," katanya pelan. "Di antara semua orang yang sudah meninggal, kenapa harus kau yang kutangisi saat ini? Bisa saja kan aku menangis karena mengingat kakek atau nenekku. Kenapa…"

Naruto terdiam, merasakan semua emosi mengalir dalam dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia tertawa kecil dan menyeka air matanya.

"_Baka_…" gumamnya, entah untuk siapa. "Ne, tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya, _Teme_. Ah, bukan. Sasuke."

Naruto menatap makam Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan melangkah pergi.

"_**Dobe…"**_

DEG! Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, dia merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Dia berbalik dan terpana.

"_Teme_?"

Dia melihat Sasuke, berdiri di atas makamnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"_**Arigatou, **_**Naruto. **_**Friends forever…"**_

Naruto berkedip, tapi ternyata tidak ada siapapun di makam Sasuke.

"Ah, _baka_. Mana mungkin si _Baka-Teme _itu ada di sini…" katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berbalik. Tapi, dia tidak langsung berjalan pergi. Dia menatap langit biru yang cerah. Seakan-akan, Sasuke ada di atas sana, tersenyum sinis tapi hangat ala dirinya.

_Ya, Sasuke. _Friends forever. _Selalu__…_

*_Owari_*

Yume's note:

Yume: Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini~! Yaaay~! *sujud syukur*

Naruto: Lebay...

Yume: *sumpel mulut Naru* Yah, Yume berterima kasih pada _reviewer _yang tidak _login_, **Putri **(Himecchi, udah update nih~! Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan beda jauh dari versi aslinya... *bows*), **Arezzo C. N** (Ruki, udah _update _nih...), **Riri **(Yah, soal kata-kata yang tidak kamu pahami *?*, silahkan cari di internet... *dihajar Riri*), **Siesie **(Nih, udah _update_. Baca ya~!), dan **YUU H **(Semoga dengan kematian Sasuke, kau sudah puas... *dilempar pisau sama Sasuke FG*).

Sasuke: Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini.

Sakura: Selain itu, mungkin _romance_-nya kurang kerasa, karena Yume (niatnya) ingin lebih menonjolkan _friendship _antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Yume: Terakhir, _mind to RnR, please_?


End file.
